


Anniversary

by locrianrose



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, FakeHaus, Immortal Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locrianrose/pseuds/locrianrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been together for a while now. This is how they spend their anniversary--doing what they know best now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Elyse watched carefully as James moved down the street, following the path that they’d planned the night before. She ignored how her shirt was sticking to her neck, sweat beading as she watched James from above. Her position on the rooftop across from the street was a good one, and Bruce had been more than willing to drop her off earlier as she requested.

James continued towards the store, and Elyse waited, carefully shifting her rifle to be better prepared when he did make his move. Assuming things went according to their plan, then her position would be unnecessary, but heists rarely did. There wouldn't be much of a consequence to failing, but that wasn't an excuse for going in unprepared, no matter what might be casually said in a meeting prior to a heist. No matter, but they wouldn't have the rest of the crew on backup today. Bruce knew they were out and had taken the time to drop Elyse off, but that didn't mean that he'd be at their side the entire time. For now, James and Elyse were on their own, and even better, they'd be alone after as well.

Things were good. There wasn't any denying that, and at times like this, in her element and waiting for a heist to start, Elyse had even forgot the threat of misfortune or discovery by the cops. They were simply another gang to them, albeit one that was slightly more informed than others at times. James stepped into the convenience store, approaching the clerk, and Elyse stared down her scope, watching the situation silently. They'd run this routine what seemed like hundreds of times before, and it ran like clockwork just as always. The man working there, probably a longtime native of Los Santos from his nonchalance with the situation, passed James the money that he'd requested, barely needing a hint or reminder of the gun that James had drawn to point at him.

Elyse watched as he moved towards the door, speaking quietly into her earpiece as she watched the clerk duck down behind the counter, seemingly going for a phone.

"James. He's calling for help."

"No. I can’t imagine that he’d be doing that!"

Elyse pulled the trigger on her rifle, watching as the man scrambled back from the desk, staring at the spot where the bullet had struck inches from his head.

"You missed!"

"I'm not trying to kill him!"

"Sure, just trying to get the cops on us now."

"Hey, you were the one who said that you wanted excitement, not me! I would've been just fine with going to the beach today!"

"Nope, I'm pretty sure that you said that you wanted to do something special for today."

Elyse clicked her tongue, staring down at James as he purposefully strode to a car, shoving one of the now cowering passerby away as he climbed in.

"Yeah, I guess I did say that." Elyse finally admitted as the sound of sirens reached her. "We could still meet there, you know."

"Later, if that's what you want to do."

The squeal of tires as James pulled away from the store interrupted their conversation, followed by the howling of police sirens cruising down the street. Elyse took aim again, firing into the leading car's tires, sending it spinning into another car. They’d know for sure there was a sniper now, and she’d need to head out.

“I’d like to do that.” Elyse stated thoughtfully, climbing quickly down and into the alleyway, gun slung over her shoulder. “Want to meet there after? I’ll grab pizza.”

“Deal!” Was James’ enthusiastic response, accompanied by the sound of squealing tires and sirens. “I’ll try to be there in an hour.”

“It’s a plan.” Elyse slipped into the car she’d parked there earlier when they’d been scoping the spot out, gun in the passenger’s seat as she sped out. “James, this is by far the best anniversary we’ve had in years. Neither of us have even died yet!”

“The day’s still young!” He replied quickly, and she imagined the grin he’d be sporting.

“The police still on you?”

“Not for long. They follow you?”

“Nah.” Elyse replied. “I’m fine. I think they all went after you.”

“Damnit Elyse, you’ve got to start shooting at them more. If you don’t start helping, they’ll all be after me.”

“Sure they will, James.” Elyse glanced out her window. “Shoot. I see a pizza place. I’m stopping.”

He didn’t tell her to be careful, and she appreciated that he knew that telling her to be was useless, and really, she was perfectly willing to pay today.  She’d even park the car where she was supposed to—after all, if they hadn’t followed her this far, then they wouldn’t be finding her here.

James didn’t say much over the radio as she bought the pizza, and it was mercilessly boring as she waited, watching as the staff worked, leaning on the wall. Her phone buzzed with a text and she absently grabbed it, checking to see who the message was from before she read it, smiling when she saw that it was from Joel. It was nice to see that he remembered the day, even with his having moved on to other things.

“Cops are gone.” Elyse jumped when James’ voice came over her earpiece, ignoring the look the teenager at the counter was giving her for a moment before she realized that he had her pizza and was holding it out.

She took it quickly, heading back out to the car.

“See you in thirty?” She asked James, starting the car up. “I’ve got pizza.”

“Yup. See you then.” He replied. “Neither of us died. That’s pretty good.”

“Probably because we don’t have Joel anymore.”

“Probably.”


End file.
